The Mistake of Aoyama Ichigo
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Ichigo is 50 years old, and she thinks about her past and how she lost everything by choosing the WRONG guy. She knows there is nothing that can change this, but why does she regret the past?


**The Mistake of Aoyama Ichigo**

**Summary: Ichigo is 50 years old, and she thinks about her past and how she lost everything by choosing the WRONG guy. She knows there is nothing that can change this, but why does she regret the past?**

**Note: Hey people! I know, another one shot. I can't stop writing TMM fanfics because well, it's amazing isn't it? Another idea, and this idea just came to me well I sat waiting for my grandfather to come play chess with me and waiting for my dinner which my amazing grandmother made me. Enjoy please! I also don't own anything, k? See ya later!**

**~xXx~**

It was just another day in Tokyo, Japan. Children rushed to school well parents either went to work or went home. There was nothing odd about this day other than the fact that it had been 37 years since the final battle between the mew mews and Deep Blue.

Sitting under a cherry tree which was in Tokyo Park, sat an old woman who had gray hair with a few red running through it but nothing big and worn brown eyes. She was busy staring off into the world, wondering when she had come to this place.

_Why am I even here? _Wondered the woman. _I mean, I have been coming here for years; every day…why is that?_

The old woman was Aoyama Ichigo. Yes – she had married Aoyama Masaya but it wasn't the best. They had been married for 10 years so she was almost 33 when Aoyuck made it clear that he didn't want her and Ichigo figured out that she didn't love him anymore either. Her heart didn't yearn for him anymore. She had tried dating but after having three children, no man wanted her. Ichigo had three daughters and she believed that after ten years and her not having a boy put Aoyuck over the edge.

She had her oldest daughter, Aoyama Chihiro who had gotten her ruby red hair and Aoyama's brown eyes. Chihiro was 26.

There also was her next oldest, Aoyama Aika. Aika had Aoyama's brownish hair and Ichigo's eyes. She was short, and only 25.

The last was Aoyama Yuki who was only 22 years old and the youngest. Yuki looked just like Ichigo and the only thing from Masaya was his smarts.

Ichigo sighed softly, thinking about her daughters. Chihiro, Aika and Yuki were her pride and joy, and she would never change them for anything ever. Ichigo looked around the park with worn eyes, and she remembered the fight that had happened. She remembered the young alien boy who just happened to call her a toy and said he also loved her.

_No one can love me. _Ichigo thought. _I mean, Aoyama made sure that no one will love me. How could anyone love me, an old woman?_

She sighed as she went to get up; she was shocked when she heard the laughter of children. She looked over and saw her grandchildren who were Chihiro's children. There were Ryuu and Rin who were a boy and a girl. Ichigo smiled and noticed that Ryuu and Rin were rushing towards her, shouting, "Nanny!"

"Kon'nichiwa honey bunnies," Ichigo said as she smiled, opening her arms for the two 6 year olds. Ryuu jumped into her lap, and Rin got onto the bench to sit beside Ichigo.

"Nanny!" shouted Ryuu with a wide grin. "Mama brought us to the park!"

Chihiro came over towards them with a smile. "Kon'nichiwa mother,"

Ichigo smiled at them, as she pulled her grandbabies close to her.

Ryuu had his father's gray eyes that were mostly stormy and had his father's crazy brown hair. Rin had her mother's brown kind eyes and her father's hair.

Ryuu held onto his grandmother tightly well Rin sat beside her grandmother, holding her hand. "How are you sweetheart?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm well," Chihiro replied, "Though these two have been making me run around so much."

"Ha," Ichigo laughed weakly. "At least you can send them to school now."

Chihiro nodded with a smile. "I know, at least eh?"

Ichigo was about to reply but then Chihiro's phone rang, and her daughter answered. Chihiro's face fell and then Ichigo heard her ex husband's voice. "I can take them for you, Chihiro." Ichigo said softly.

Chihiro looked at her mom and then smiled, "Thank you mom."

She ran off well Ichigo got to her feet. "Come on you two; let's get back to nanny's."

Ryuu and Rin grinned as they nodded.

~xXx~

A few hours went by, and Ichigo was once again alone. She actually went towards the café which had been closed down because Keiichiro had passed away. Ichigo looked around and then noticed a young girl with purple curly hair and when the girl turned, Ichigo saw gray eyes. Oh yes, Keiichiro and Zakuro's granddaughter Mai who looked just like them.

Mai saw Ichigo and then rushed over to help the old woman into the café. "Kon'nichiwa Aoyama-san," Mai said.

"Please, call me Ichigo," Ichigo said softly.

Mai nodded and brought the old woman into the café. They entered, and Ichigo was brought over to a sit. She waited as Mai ran off. When Mai came back, she had helped her grand uncle Ryou into the room and to the sit. "Oi, Ichigo!" said Ryou.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, "Oh hello Ryou."

Ryou sat down, and then Ichigo noticed an older Zakuro enter the room with her daughter Mia. Mia had warm sea blue eyes and her hair was curly brown. "Kon'nichiwa Ichigo-chan!" she said with a smile.

"Good afternoon Mia," Ichigo replied.

The two young girls left, and Ichigo turned to look at Ryou and Zakuro. Ryou had been married to Minto before she went off and cheated on him with Aoyama. Minto had died in childbirth with Aoyama's first and only son, Jakku. Jakku hadn't survived.

Ichigo shifted a little. "So…"

"37 years eh," Ryou said.

Ichigo and Zakuro nodded. "Yes, is it that shocking?" Zakuro asked.

Ryou shook his head. "Not at all,"

Ichigo was mostly left to her thoughts. _Oh yes, 37 years. 37 years since I was a young 13 year old. When I was so in love with Aoyama. What happened? Where did our love go? _Ichigo thought for a moment. _I believe I fell out of love soon after the final battle when I figured out Kisshu was never coming back….Kisshu! _The thought made Ichigo slightly freeze up. She hadn't thought about Kisshu in a long time. Was he an old man? Was he happy? She gulped loudly when in walked a couple and she saw that it was Pudding and Taruto.

She wanted to rush over towards them but then again Taruto was 47 well Pudding was 46. They came over. "Taruto," Ichigo said and he looked over. "Do you know if Kisshu lives on earth?"

"Of course he does, all of my people do." Taruto replied.

"Where?" she asked.

"Err…." Taruto told her where and then blinked, "Why?"

Ichigo looked around and blushed. "I wanted to talk to him…"

"Oh," Tart nodded and then soon it was time to go.

~xXx~

Ichigo walked down, thinking about everything that she had lost when she had chosen Aoyama and then the baka started hurting her yet kept promising her that he was going to change. He never did. _Why did I let myself become so blind to his lies? _She wondered, and then sighed.

She walked along the path, and then she saw the number she was looking for. She was standing in front of a cemetery! She was shocked and entered, following what Taruto had told her. She found a stone that said these words;

_Ikisatashi Kisshu,  
Husband, lover, brother, friend and father.  
Born April 3th 1996 died September 12__th__, 2026  
Once Evil, Changed His Ways for the Love of His Life and Will Continue To Look After Her._

Ichigo actually bawled and fell to her weak knees, thinking about how she needed Kisshu but he was died. _Was he actually married? And to who? _She was crying hard, when she felt a gasp to life.

She was about to say something but then she woke up to her alarm. _It was a dream!? _She thought with a sad look in her eyes. She looked around and then was confused to find herself in her pink room and found that her body wasn't as old as it once had. _What's going on? _She wondered.

"Ichigo," She looked over and found a man with purple hair and indigo eyes

"P-Pai?" her voice sounded weak and horse.

Pai nodded, "Nice to finally talk to you Ichigo."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Kisshu brought here during a fight you guys had, and well…let's just say things got out of hand." Pai said. "Well….it wasn't you two that were fighting but Aoyama and you."

"What?" Ichigo blinked, "Aoyama and I were fighting?"

She didn't even notice that she hadn't called Aoyama, Aoyama-kun.

"Yes," Pai replied. "You two were fighting because you lost the baby in a miscarriage."

_Miscarriage? What? _Ichigo was so very confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Aoyama hit you Ichigo, he punched you and you hit the wall and passed out." Pai said and he sighed heavily. "You were pregnant but you got into a car crash. You lost the baby and almost one week ago you got out of the hospital and Aoyama wasn't happy that you lost the baby."

_I was pregnant with Aoyama's baby? _Ichigo again wondered.

"Aoyama hit me?" Ichigo asked.

"Hai," Pai said as he nodded, walking over towards her. "Kisshu called the cops and knocked him out when Aoyama attacked him. The cops took him away and now you're here."

"I had a baby?" Ichigo asked.

Pai sighed but nodded, "Yes."

"Was it a girl or a boy?" She wondered aloud.

"A girl," Pai replied.

"How far-?" she blushed.

"About 8 weeks along." Pai replied as he blinked. "Ichigo, do you remember _anything_?"

"What year is this?"

Pai was getting mad but he didn't say anything about it. "2013." Pai said.

"2013!?" gasped Ichigo. She went back in time!?

"Hai," Pai said as he blinked. "It is 2013, but then again you might not remember since you've been knocked out for almost a full week."

Ichigo then knew that her life as a 50 year old woman had never happened but was in her mind. She was actually 21 years old, and she was starting out her marriage. She remembered everything and then she let out a sigh. "Where's Kisshu?"

"He went out," Pai said, "Why?"

"I need to speak with him." Ichigo wasn't going to let this _'second chance'_ at the life she was suppose to have. She knew that she would in some way miss the three girls she had _'had'_. Maybe if things went right, she'd have those three girls again but they'd be hers and _Kisshu's _and not Aoyama's. She hoped so.

"I'll call him," Pai said and then a few minutes later, Kisshu teleported into the room holding a small card and a present in his arms.

Pai nodded and then he teleported out of the room himself.

"Hey," Kisshu said awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Ichigo replied pretty awkward herself. "Uh thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome," The two sat together for a few minutes. "I'm sorry about Ai…." He said softly.

_Ai? Really? We were going to call her __**Ai**__? _Ichigo wondered.

"It's fine," Ichigo said and gave him a slight smile. "I just guess she wasn't ready to join the world." _And didn't have the right father._

He nodded. "Yeah, well…..will you be okay?"

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled. "I'm a fighter."

He grinned at that weakly. "Don't take this the wrong way but are you going back to him?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't love him anymore and I've known that for a long time. I guess I wasn't ready to face the truth till now…"

"Who do you love now?"

"You." She blushed brightly.

"Really?" he was in awe.

She nodded and blushed even more. "Yeah…"

Kisshu climbed in beside her and then snuggled up against her, and she purred when he petted her head. "Ya know…we could get married…run away together."

"I'd like that." Ichigo said.

He grinned, and kissed the top of her head. "I'd like that too."

The two fell asleep together, and Ichigo couldn't help but see herself as an old woman, with many grandchildren around her. She was laying beside a very old Kisshu later that night, and she smiled at him. "I love you Kisshu…" She whispered.

"I love you too." Kish said and when they fell asleep…they passed away in their sleep, smiles on their faces and they were holding each other. It was happily ever after.

**The End**

**Please review guys! This took a lot of my broken heart to write! I mean, they died together in their arms! **

**I also know it was rushed, but hey! I have a new idea to write for a **_**story **_**and well, I wanted to write it! Also, did any of you see that Ichigo was actually in her own different world, actually in a coma? **

**Here's if you don't get it.**

**Aoyama punched Ichigo out, after she lost their baby girl Ai in a car crash. Kisshu saved her, but not before she went into a coma by hitting the wall. She was out for one week when Ichigo awoke to Pai who explained what had happened. She knew that she couldn't lose the "second chance" at having the real life she should have. She left Aoyama, and in the dream in which she watched, it was her in the future or at least what she thought of the future. She saw herself as an old woman but this time she didn't have the one she didn't really want – she had a future with Kisshu and she saw herself die a happy death.**

**Yeah very weird, but I thought it turned out okay! So do you guys think you could leave a review? **

**Nerdy-**

**PS: OMG! MY BROTHER IS BACK HOME! YAY! :D**


End file.
